


i know why (and so do you)

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Jealous, Jealousy, Lowercase, M/M, alex is a jealous boy, can you tell i just see james as big teddy bear?, geroge and james arent actually together its just speculation from alex, james is a himbo in my mind basically, james is soft as always, my tags are always mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: george and james have been spending a lot more time together, alex hates that.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, George Andrew/James Marriott
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Kudos: 45





	i know why (and so do you)

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

alex was laying on the couch, somewhere between actually paying attention and his mind trailing off to some random day dream in attempt to ignore the noise coming from his flatmates room. it was getting harder and harder to pay attention to the show he was trying to watch when james' laughter seemed to run through the entire flat, george making him laugh with whatever stupid jokes he was pulling out. _ugh_. he hated that, he hated that george was making that addictive laugh come out of james, maybe he just hated how much time they were spending together recently. if james wasn't over here, george was over in his apartment, or they were playing some game together, and talking through discord.

"james stop, i hate that!" alex heard george say between panicked laughs "stop it... seriously - haha - hands off me - ah! - wrongen!" _ugh was he tickling george? gross_.

alex huffed and got up turning off the tv as he gave up on the show he was trying to watch. he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, tucking it into his sweater pouch, before walking out of the apartment. he flinch as the door slammed loudly behind him. _shit_. he hadn't meant to slam the door, the rough jerk of his arm just happened naturally with his annoyance at the two men in his flat.

alex shook his head and quickly took the stairs down to the first floor nearly running out of the building. fresh air filling his lungs and he felt like he could breath again, his jealousy wasn't as suffocating when he wasn't stuck in the place with the two. he slowed down his pace, putting on his headphone and popping on some music. he threw his hood on over the headphones before. he walked, no place to go, just to get his emotions out in peace.

his infatuation and feelings for james weren't a secrete, comments in videos they had done together, small tweets he had tagged him in, hell even comments in privet, but everyone took it as a joke. alex guessed he was okay with that, he managed to find way to hide his actual emotion, especially when james made flirty comments to him, but still apart of him was always hopeful one day james would commit to one of his flirty comments. alex reached a hand up rubbing his face, closing his eyes for a moment. when he opened them he had nearly run into a poll, _wouldn't that be fucking hell to explain? no guys i didn't get beat up i ran into a fucking pole because i was thinking about the fact that two of my best mates could be possibly dating_.

 _no_. geroge would surly say something if he had slept with james... or james would let it slip. _maybe not_. he hoped not, he didn't know if he could pretend to be happy for them. he moved away from the pole and walked forward once more. he had no clue where to go, some places were starting to close up, maybe he could find a coffee shop to hide in for a little bit.

alex couldn't lie, he missed james... sure he saw him all the time and talked no less then normal, but seeing george hang out with him so often made him feel like he rarely ever saw him alone anymore, or asked him to hang out, and it made him miss james, miss their alone time. alex dipped into the first coffee shop he saw, a small indie type place that look pretentious as fuck but had a nice calming atmosphere. he looked at the menu before just ordering some coffee that had the word oreo in it. he sat down with his coffee, and allowed his mind to race through a million different things while his music played, almost taking a back seat to his thoughts. he looked down his phone finally clicking the screen on.

**_George_ ** _  
dude why did you slam the door so hard?  
had to check to make sure you didn't manage to break it_

alex sighed a bit running his hand through his hair, sweeping off his headphones and hood in one motion, he pulled his headphone back up, starting to type.

**_Alex_ ** _  
sorry, didn't mean to, just a bit stressed at the moment_

he turned his screen back off and managed to focused on the music and attempt to clear his head. once alex finished his coffee and started on his walk back home, he managed to empty his head enough to just listen to his music so he figured he was fine enough to go home. as much as he would love to see james he hoped he was gone so he didn't have to listen to the two anymore.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

alex got into his house turning off his headphones and throwing them on the kitchen counter. an odd mixture of disappointment and happiness hit him as he saw james sitting on the couch, his arm around the back, george next to him looking through stuff to watch on netflix. james looked back their eyes locking a brief moment before he smiled, alex smiled back naturally before nodding.

"you good now?" he heard george ask not bothering to look back to see who it was.

"yeah, fresh air was all i need really" alex said with a nod as he sat down in one of the arm chairs away from george and james.

he watched as james hand slipped from behind the couch to resting comfortably around george, who said nothing, he didn't even seem to notice the change, almost like it was normal... _maybe it was_ james was a touchy guy, it drove alex crazy sometimes, but at the moment is was making him mad, he bite his tongue gently to stop from showing to much emotion. _it wasn't to late to just storm to his room was it?_ he forced his eyes to the tv to see george had picked a tv show, he glanced over at the two, seeing george now leaning back into james arm, the taller's thumbs making circles on the shorter's shoulder.

alex slid down in his chair forcing himself to stay focused on the tv, his hair falling in front of his eyes because he kept putting off making a hair appointment for his long needed hair cut. as the tv show went on, he realized he wasn't paying attention, he was to busy sneaking glances at the boys on his couch to being paying attention to whatever plot was going on. george seemed to have made himself comfortable leaning against james, alex finally had enough, he needed to breath again, it was dark to go outside so he just got up and walked to his bedroom, he doubted the two noticed with how all over each other they were... _they didn't need him there_.

the jealous ridden boy threw himself on to the bed and laid on his side, grabbing his phone and looking from something to distract him on there, getting lost on tiktok sounded nice if he hadn't recently somehow found himself on straightest worst part of the tiktok, besides there was a small chance that he would just want to look up james' tiktok and scrolled through the stupid puns he made... _god he hated them_ but he always laughed at the proud look the male got after making one. he settled on scrolling through hulu mindlessly, not really looking for something to watch, just something to keep his hands busy.

alex jumped as there was a knock on his door, he sat up and turned his body to face the door. it opened showing james to be the one who knocked. he had worried look on his face, _had alex caused that look?_ he sat up fully and looked at james waiting for him to speak and sitting silently. somehow even in silence james seemed to ask him if he was alright, the look on his face, his hands making small motions, each one waiting for the other the break the silence as they stared at each other.

"tired" alex finally lied, answering james' silent question.

"don't lie to me alex... or lie better" james said before moving closer and sitting on the edge of alex's bed "what going on with you, haven't been yourself for like a month"

"maybe it the depression" alex attempted to joke, try to make the mood a little lighter, it failed "i don' know mate... what you want me to say?" he shrugged it meant the world to him that james noticed.

"the truth"

alex stared at him for a moment, he knew fully well he couldn't tell the truth to james, he just wanted to change the subject, so he did... sort of "you and george are hanging out a lot"

"alex..." james sighed

"don't 'alex' me" he snipped "i don't want to talk about my feelings" he looked away from the male.

james stared at him and nodded, for a second when james shifted in the bed, he thought he was going to leave him. however the male got closer, shifting to lay in the bed and stare up at the ceiling. alex didn't ask what he was doing, he just laid back down as well, right beside him. the silence was tense, because it was james there still a thin layer of comfort that surrounded him protecting him from it getting too awkward.

it didn't take long before james tugged alex closer to him and into his arms, alex couldn't deny james, as much as he wanted to be mad at him and george, he couldn't, he easily wrapped his arms around the boy burying his face into the males broad chest as james hugged him close. alex trembled softly before letting a few tear slip out... _maybe he was over stressed at the moment_. he felt james hand rub circles in his back.

"what wrong al?" he said softly.

"i... i can't tell ya that..." alex hated it, he was alone in this, he didn't feel like he could tell anyone, especially not james.

"you tell me anything bubs"

alex hated how soft and understanding james' voice was, like he already made up his mind not to judge alex on whatever he tells him next. the younger stayed quiet sniffing softly, he remembered the million times james had been there for him, it sucked that he was in a situation where he couldn't open up to james, worst part was it seemed to hurt james too. alex eventually looked up, his teary eyes meeting james hazel ones, he pushed back some of the younger's hair a small sad smile coming to his face.

"even like this al you still manage to be prettiest thing ever"

"shut it" alex felt himself heat up, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"i mean it" james chuckled a bit his hand running from his hair to the bit of cheek he could touch, his thumb gently stroking running across alex lips slowly, alex almost opened them but managed to stay still "so pretty" there was a look in james' eyes that he had seen him give alex a hundred times, however this time, in this context, it felt so much different.

"i hate when you do this"

james tilted his head a bit, waiting for the boy to continue, moving his hand from the boys face.

"- just... jokingly flirt with me" alex said looking down at james' chest.

james mouthed 'oh', before gently stroking the males hair "who says i'm joking?"

alex felt his eyes snap up to meet james one more, he didn't think he'd ever seen the man so serious before, he felt his heart pound in his chest. he opened his mouth to scold james for making a stupid joke, but nothing came out so he closed them once more, alex had a feeling his voice wouldn't work so he opted to stay quiet. he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of james' hand in his hair, figuring he'd just leave it there. james had moved closer, he could feel his breath hot on his ear.

"can i kiss you?" james' voice was soft, sort of like he spoke to alex when he was calming him down from a panick attack.

alex opened his eyes to look at james, noticing a beautiful tint of red to the males face now. he nodded and james leaned in slowly, alex allowed himself to lean into, closing his eyes. he couldn't help but think at any moment james would pull back and laugh at him, but instead their lips met, so many times through out the years they had known each other alex had thought of this moment, he never thought anything would ever happen between them. alex deepened the kiss desperate to make up for lost time.

they eventually had to pull back to breath properly, alex rested their heads together keeping his eyes closed, feeling james pull away only to kiss his nose, a smile forming on his lips as the male did so. alex furrowed his eyebrows as his brain started again, starting to over think things again.

"hmm... um... what about... george?" he said, though he didn't know if he wanted to know.

"what about him?" james there was hint of happiness under the confused tone he took on.

"y'two have been close close lately"

james nodded softly, before chuckling a bit "is big al jealous?"

alex groaned and buried his face into james' chest mumbling 'shut up' against the males sweater, only making james laugh again. he focused on the feeling of james' hand running gently up and down his back, the steady rhythm of his breathing.

"how could i want george when you're around?"

alex lifted his head and looked at james before kissing him again.

"are you guys going to finish the show with -"

alex pulled quickly away from the male, feeling his face get redder then it already was, he was pretty sure his whole body had taken to the blush. he glared at his roommate. why now did george have to burst into his room unannounced and ruin his moment with james?!

"damn it george, learn how to knock!"

george laughed before slowly backing out closing the door behind him "sorry!" he called from the hallway, alex could still hear small giggles coming from him though.

"bastard..." alex mumbled, he looked back to see james smiling at him "what?"

"nothing" james said before pressing a quick kiss to his lips "what do you say we make this official huh?"

alex furrowed his eyebrows "you want to..."

"- alex i swear to god if you ask me if i really want to be with you after that, i am throwing you off this bed"

alex felt a small laugh leave him, he pressed another long kiss to james' lips, the thought of being able to do this all the time warming him. though he felt like the kiss was an answer he still spoke;

"that all i've wanted for awhile" he whispered against james' lips pulling away a bit.

james smiled up at him and everything felt perfect. they did eventually move back to the living room to watch the rest of the show with george, but this time alex was the one under james' arm, and he wouldn't of had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> what eboy pairing do you wanna see next?  
> i may listen to you, i may not who knows :P  
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
